When Suzie Squirrel's Doki Doki! PreCure performance goes wrong/Wilde Wolf and Winnie Wolf get in major trouble with Sophie the Otter
Summary Tonight is the Doki Doki! PreCure concert at the Sanrio Puroland concert hall Transcript *(February 5, 2013) *of Japanese people are going to the Doki Doki! PreCure concert performance at one of Sanrio Puroland's largest concert halls in Tokyo, Japan as Battle Hall from Pokèmon Platinum is playing in the background. Ash Ketchum and his friends are babysitting a Catherine Cheetah and Laura Leopard. *Peanut Otter: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. Welcome to the Maple Town Doki Doki! PreCure performance starring Patty Rabbit, Rachel Rabbit, Christine Rabbit, Florence Fox, Fanny Fox, Suzie Squirrel, Mrs. Squirrel and Roxie Raccoon. They're ready to perform Beyond the Sky from Doki Doki! PreCure! *Jelly Otter: We hope you all enjoy the concert! *crowds cheer as the Doki Doki! PreCure concert begins. *Rabbit is wearing a pink dress with feathery wing-shaped shoulders sewn to a white strap that has hot pink lining in the middle to match the one on her waist. A stripe of white goes down the torso and lines the skirt, which is accent by a frilly petticoat, hot pink leggings, and pale blue fabric. On the right hip is a hot pink bow with long heart tails, accenting the gem heart on the left of her chest that has a white heart ribbon hanging from it. Her Lovely Commune hangs from the right. She gains pink and white boots and sleeves accent by white frills and lining, and a big gem heart on each piece. *Fox is wearing a vibrant purple dress trim with the top lined in white that has a ribbon sewn to the middle and a trim of black frills. The ruffled tail of the dress reveals lavender coloring, while the dress is cut to reveal pastel pink ruffled fabric with layers of white scallop and black pleat beneath it. Around the waist is a black belt with a large pink gem heart to match her necklace, head piece, and hair clip. She also gains a ribbon on her left arm, black gloves with pastel pink ribbon on the wrists, and thigh length boots with a heart on the side of the thigh. *Squirrel is wearing a dress that is sky blue with indigo lining the top of the chest and two strands of frilly fabric lining on the chest and shoulder. A white and indigo striped band is diagonally sewn at the corner with a blue ribbon on the right hip where her Lovely Commune rests. A sapphire gem heart with a white ribbon rests on the left of the chest. The white sleeves feature a single puff with a gold band around it, while the other resembles a small wing. The skirt of the dress resembles a pair of white wings and is spread open to reveal short white wing-shaped material that has a single line of sky blue on it. She also gains white boots with a sky blue opened cuff and a gold band to match her bracelets and choker. *Raccoon is wearing a yellow dress that has mint detailing and a white stripe going down the middle to accent her puffed sleeves, which are held by a mint ribbon. The skirt resembles a flower-shaped tutu with a layer of pastel yellow, followed by two white petticoat layers. Sewn to the navel is a mint ribbon with short, heart-shaped tails, while on the corner of her chest is an orange gem heart lined in mint with a clover-shaped cloth beneath it. Her white boots end below the knee with mint sole and cuff, accent by a golden toe, a bow on the side, and a design going down the middle. On each wrist is a feathery cuff held by a mint ribbon and gold bow. On her right hip hangs the Lovely Commune. *Rabbit's attire is composed of a pink dress with pale pink fabric on the chest and shoulders bound by hot pink straps and ruffles to accent the ribbon on each side of her torso and lining the chest. Sticking out from the bottom of her skirt is a ruffled hot pink tutu, followed by pale pink frilly petticoat layers. Her Linkrun is worn on a thin string around her waist, and on the side of her chest is a colorful four leaf clover ornament. She also wears hot pink boots with fuchsia lining, sides, heel, and toe. The cuff is pale pink, and these are worn with mauve knee-socks. On each wrist is a hot pink ribbon lined in pale pink. *Fox has a two-piece composed of a pearl blue bikini-style top lined with blue strips of fabric and dark blue stitching, decorated with a colorful four leaf clover on the side. Her sleeves are partially ruffled and end at the elbow, and on each wrist is a light blue band that has a dark blue ribbon tied around it. Her light blue mini-skirt is pleated with ruffled layers beneath it. On the waist are her Linkrun and a dark blue ribbon, with a long flowing bow on the right hip. She also gains blue boots with a pale blue toe and heel, and a folded cuff lined in pale blue, worn with a pair of midnight blue stockings. *Patty Rabbit, Christine Rabbit, Rachel Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Florence Fox, Roxie Raccoon and Suzie Squirrel: Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru. Hateshinaku tsudzuiteku, mirai shinjite te wo nobashite. Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Dokidoki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! *Patty Rabbit: Chīsana kono te ni nani wo negau no? *Fanny Fox: Kimi wa ima doko de nani wo mite nani wo kanjiteru? *Suzie Squirrel and Roxie Raccoon: Nē nanman kōnen saki wa tōi mirai janai! Mochiron jikan no tan'i janai no mo shōchi! Kirameku nozomi wa hikari datte koeru! *Patty Rabbit, Christine Rabbit, Rachel Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Florence Fox, Roxie Raccoon and Suzie Squirrel: Kono sora no mukō ni wa don'na yume ga aru. Hateshinaku tsudzuiteku, mirai shinjite te wo nobashite. Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Egao de aeru yo Yeah Yeah! *Rachel Rabbit: Miageta hoshizora ni nani wo inoru no? *Christine Rabbit: Asu no watashitachi doko ni ite doko de waratteru? *Florence Fox, Patty Rabbit and Mrs. Squirrel: Nē issho ni wake aeru koto tottemo suteki janai! Mamoritai kimi ga iru koto hontō ni daiji. Tsuyoi kimochi wa kono sekai wo kaeru! *Patty Rabbit, Christine Rabbit, Rachel Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Florence Fox, Roxie Raccoon and Suzie Squirrel: Soba ni iru sore dake de kimi ni arigatō! Shiawase wo tsunaideru kono hoshi ga daisuki nano! Kono sora no mukō ni mo todoku uta ga aru! Yume ippai afuredasu kimochi shinjite koe wo dashite! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Pu-Pu-Pu-Purikyua! Doki doki shiyou yo Yeah! Yeah! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2013 videos Category:Series based on Maple Town Category:Series based on Jewelpet Category:Series based on PB&J Otter